Change of perspectives
by Seanemon
Summary: Fate is truly a strange thing. It may lead us to greatness or to our downfall. The choices we made or didn't change the way we see the world. It changes who we are, what we do and where we go. It leads to a change of perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers. So i basically changed the draft of the story, i didn't quite like the other one. I guess it didn't was much logical. I try my best to make it work so if something buggs you, just let me know, so that i can improve my english. corrections commentaries would be appreciated if you feel like it. I'm also not versed in differenciating genres, so what i put may not be accordingly to the story, so few suggestions about that upon reading can help. Thanks!**

 ** **I DON'T OWN KFP****

* * *

FATE, MY ASS!

There are some things that brings a change in your life… Like a marriage, a birth, a death… Changing the point of view… All those things are mostly our choices, others don't seems to have a reason to happen, but they still happen… They come and go, like fate. Heh! Honestly, who believes in that crap? I think we can decide our own fate. At least that's what I do. I always seek magnificence. I want to make achievements like the most renowned people in the world... Neil Armstrong, Albert Einstein, Alexander the great. Unfortunately, i'm neither physically fit nor a genius. But i will make everything i can to put my name in there pages. Which is why i'm extremely irritated right now, because this absurd thing called 'fate' seems to stubbornly get in my way…

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Starting the day I finally started my third project, the construction of the biggest waterpark. Well, rather a fun center, but anyway. Problems came one after another, stalling the achievement of my dreams. Ground leveling, foundation box brake, misconception, delivery delays, etc., etc.…

Shish, all that gave me such a headache. All these made me wonder if I should stop the construction or change the place. But despite all that, I still did decide to continue. I wasn't going to let this drag me down. For now, the building was half the supposed height! Unfortunately, it doesn't end here. Nooo, life was still too good on me, so 'fate' decided to strike. Hard. Both literally and practically.

Like many other times since the building site started, I was wandering around, inspecting the good-going of the work of the builders… Then a metallic creaking sound made itself heard. Getting on the edge, i saw a beam getting lifted, one line stirred.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" I screamed, trying to alert the workers below.

However, they didn't seem to have heard me, nor noticed the state of the cables and their complaint. I turned to the countermaster i was inspecting with to make them stop, but right then, one of the rods snapped, the beam balanced dangerousely over a gas tank and crashed against some support pillars below. The building shaked, creaking and wailing. Luckily, the pillars didn't break. They were severly weaken, but fixable. Everybody who had stopped moving let out a relieved sigh. But the beam shifted slightly then dislodged itself to fall straight on the gas tank. Okay, not so lucky. So the gas tank exploded, propulsing me backwards. I painfully hit the floor,breaking some ribs, dizzy and ears rigning loudly. Gripping my head trying to muffle the sound, i didn't noticed the shift of the floor. Then it collapsed under me. I fell with lots of pieces and tools. Surprisingly, I didn't die as I reached the ground, amongst the debris. Got injured in the process, of course, but I was alive. I was relieved that I was mostly okay, but… i saw the remnants of my soon-to-be masterpiece falling on me, crushing me. Man, that was painful! I mean a lot! All my body feeled it. Then nothing. All was gone. I was not feeling anything anymore. ' _Guess I'm dead, then. So why am-I not panicing? And why can I still think? There's_ _no way_ _my brain's still functioning after this. Right?'_ I questioned to myself. And i waited in a painful silence for a somewhat answer that may pop out of who knows where.

After another long moment of nothingness, i feeled a numbness. Somewhere. I don't know how it works when you die, but not long ago i feeled nothing, now i feeled tingling somewhere who might be... my fingers? Why would i feel my fingers? ' _What? Still alive? How come I'm alive?_ ' Then I gasped loudly, inhaling a massive quantity of fresh air. That's weird, because i wasn't suffocating, but right now, it's as if i was. So i tried opening my eyes, and i saw...

That I wasn't crished. I wasn't on the building site. And i didn't recognise that ceiling. I had a painted plasterwork ceiling, and this one was plain varnished wood. And the hand-work. All the room was carved and richly decorated. True, i liked expensive things, but i had nothing like that. And moreover, this ancient. Porcelain jars and other exotic potteries. I wouldn't put anything UNuseful where i live. I grumbled as i sat in the seemless very large bed, Overthinking the theories. I sighed, founding nothing worth in the jim-jam i had thought, brushing a hand in my hair. But i noticed a difference that bothered me. I wasn't feeling my usual soft and medium-lenght hair. I feeled longs strands in the middle of the short hair. I continued palping my head, thinking. ' _Did someone mess with my beautiful curly hair? Hair? Those strands i feel don't feel like hair at all! They're way too straight and stiff!_ Then I froze when I saw my hand. I realised just now how different of how i was from now because I was under the blankets, but my hand wasn't my hand… It was a wing! I had a wing as a hand!

I jumped out off bed, slightly panicking. I tried to wipe-off the feathers off my arm, irrationnaly thinkingthey were glued there, then tugged it to rip them off, but when one did, I yelped from the sharp pain. Much like when you pull out your hair, times two. So they were real feathers. But how did It happen? It can't be the likes of magic, that never existed to begin with. And now I was looking at both my hands… or wings... God, that's so confusing! I don't even know how those feathers can bend like actual FINGERS! I looked down to look at my legs only to find out... that i had talons as feet! I was a bird! Then I saw a mirror on the wall. I rushed there ignoring the weight I was feeling on my back. Now in front of the mirror, my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The reflection I got of me wasn't me, but it did the same thing as me! I knew that, but I couldn't believe that was me at that moment. Why was I looking like that? I put my hands… err, wings on the mirror and leaned forward to examine myself. Looking by the way the reflection did the same thing, it WAS me. I looked those burning red eyes, those white feathers, this aggressive train. I looked this white peafowl that i looked like. After a moment I pulled back and I sighed. Why does that keep happening to me? Why things keep happening to me? Does that mean what i did before all this was for nothing? Then something surprised me for the third time in the day.

"Lord Shen?"

* * *

 **One more thing... Finally, i won't be editing the chapters regularly. Mainly because i make these when i feel like it, aaand... i confess i like to play video games, which takes most of my free time. So i just advise you not to except posts on a regular basis... hell, i've waited 6 months before continuing editing my fanfics! Anyway, i'll still write on it anyway, so.**

 **'till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, there! So this chapter has changed too, for the same reasons, but i also wanted to put another character in the picture, because i think Shen and boss wolf seemed rather lonely. For that sake, i added someone who can be there when one of them is away.**

 **I DON'T OWN KFP**

* * *

THAT GUY I CANNOT TOUCH

Guo Jizi's POV

Our family has served kings and emperors for the nineth generation, and we were now under the infamous Lord Shen's command. And until our alpha says otherwise, we will continue to. I sighed as i looked up the stairs of the tower of the sacred flame, where the lord was residing, and begin ascending to the bedroom. Usually, there's only Buwei and the gorilla chieftain that interacts directly with him, but they were busy elsewhere.

"Why did it has to be me?" I grumbled between two floors.

Of course i knew why, but that was for the sake of frustration. I am one of the highest subordinates of Buwei, and i managed to lost at the short straw. THAT guy scares the hell outta me, And surely the pack and the gorillas warriors alltogether. Hell, he threw one of us out the window just because he brung him bad news! I really hope that there's no bad news for him in the reports that i must bring him when he wakes, because i don't know if the pack will be able to catch me like my fellow packmate the other day. And so, i was standing still in front of the door flanked by two guards. I managed to summon some courage and proceeded to open the door, but a sudden yelp made me stop in my tracks. Also alerting the guards, the two in front of the door, and the five on the floor around the stairs and the hallway, swords drawn, which i stopped and instructed to silently follow my lead. I quietly listened through the door, to only hear a few well-known clinks on the floor, then nothing. Prepared to see the worst thing, i slightly opened the door to peek. Not seeing much, i opened the door silently, but i was surprised to see that Lord Shen was looking himself in the mirror.

Wait...

He didn't look like he's admiring himself like i thought he would. Rather he was leaning on the mirror with an intensively examinating look on his face... Then he sighed in defeat and straightened up, his train lowered half-way, and stroked the back of his head, then his chin, half-crossing his arms.

"Lord Shen?"

The words i managed to say may not have been what he expected to heard, because he sharply turned his head with an half-angry half-surprised look. I immediately braced myself to whatever might happen to me. From an outsider's view, you could say i shrunk in a split second. Slightly hunched and flexing my legs, head turned away and lowered behind somewhat crossed arms in a defensive way, i waited for the wrath of the mad peackock. The two behind me must've feeled the same, because they returned to their positions faster than light itself. They were as straight as iron bars, looking forward the most they could and visibly were in a cold sweat. Strangely, nothing came. So i risked peeking, and saw that Shen has returned to his usual stern face and haughty pose to say this.

"What? Haven't you learned to knock, before entering someone's room? Do you wish to die so badly?"

I stood on attention to answer as respectfus as i could. "No, sir!" I knew i couldn't lie in front of him, so i went with the truth. "I only heard a cry and thought you were attacked."

"So you're saying that i will be brung down by mere assassins?"

Now I was sweating. I was indeed insinuating assassins, but it wasn't a good thing for me. Lord Shen didn't like those who even think against him. Now i REALLY wished that i were somewhere else, because what i would say next will decide whether i live or not. Thinking what i should say might've took longer than needed, because his features hardened slightly. Coming short on time with a life threat, i had very few options. I straighten again after my pose got sloppy, inhaled and closed my eyes. "With all due respect, sir..." I decided to sacrifice myself for my comrades. "with the cry you let out and the way i heard you run to your mirror, i thought you were about to." At least i will be facing death with honor.

He must've seen something valuable in me, because in the next moment, Lord Shen didn't kill me. Instead, he started laughing loudly, twisting his body to the left and put a wing to his face. A deep laugh that sounded almost unnatural for him. Then he calmed down, retook his pose and his gaze, although a bit amused, inhaled and answered. "Aaah, indeed. That could have been a possibility." Then he did a demonstrative wave to me. "Now will you stop gaping, stand up and explain what news you bring to me?"

Realising just now, i had in fact fallen on my back, eyes as wide as plates and jaw as low as the floor. I looked aroud and saw that the others were also dumbfounded. I got up, blushing in embarrassement, as i stood like a man before death, but fell like a kid on surprise. I caughed to chase away the shame and begun the report. "Well, almost all the materials from the volcano side smelter have arrived to the fireworks factory. Wolf boss should be back in the hour, we are currently in full control of the city and its surroundings while all metals are shipped to the factory, the gorillas have finished hauling your weapon in the throne room and are waiting for you with the soothsayer."

Shen turned his head in thought, then said. "Yes, let's go see my cannons."

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me." He said as he passed by me.

I looked at my brothers for an answer, but they shrugged, as puzzled as i was.

* * *

 **Thanks to TheWhisperingWarrior for reviewing, for i would never had thought my story was initially confusing. And i think the redone first chapters had answered most of your questions. Now for the Oogway part, i'm not experienced enough to do the Oogway talk. I just went with the regular isekai instead. Nothing special. Now's time to make some progress for me,**

 ** **'till next time!****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is on! So i did reread this chapter before posting it, and i decided to change something from the previous chapters. You see, it was difficult to differenciate the mements when he thinks, and when he's not supposed to. With this said, enjoy!**

 **i DON'T OWN KFP**

* * *

PREPARATIONS

Shen's POV

After the wolf had given me the report, I knew what was happening here. That's the first steps to national takeover. Although, I can't figure the reason why a seer is required, but I decided to not mind it. Thus I got to the throne room, closely followed by few wolves. There, I saw it in all its might, the state of the art revolutionary advanced weapon of the old, the historical breakthrough that modernized our world and the wars. A magnificent piece of technology, the predecessor of machinery…

The noble cannon.

The majestic piece of work was majestically carved in the shape of a horned dragon, forged in pure iron and gold. Mounted on independent frame, stabilized on four legs. And the details on the body were exceptional for the era I think I was in. I circled around, admiring it. Truly an impressive feat. But the masterpiece was not in the right place. It wasn't impressive enough. (It would be up there… In the center of the room, on that stage-like stepped elevation. In place of this throne. _In place of this cursed reminder of my father…)_

I stopped walking immediately, surprised. (What was that? Was that me? My father is not here! Why would I think about my father when I look at this throne? I don't recall having anything to do with…)

Then I saw it.

Memories…

His memory. I was beginning to see what he had seen. Feel what he had feeled. Experienced what he had done. Not much, but I knew I would have other visions like that. My soul was fusing with his body. Anchoring with times of my past.

"Lord Shen?" Asked a voice, bringing me back to reality.

I shook my head, chasing away the remaining images. I took a deep breath and retook my stance, ignoring the puzzled look of 'my' lackeys. Well, more like underlings to me. I mean, I used to be human, and we literally dominated all creatures. Why would it be different now? Why would I be different?

"Get rid of these things." I ordered, nodding to the center of the hall.

The wolves walked to the tapestries, ripped them off, give them to one of the three gorillas there and waited while he got out, down the stairs. Few seconds passed in silence, all looking at me while I was looking at the wolves, as if they were done.

"What are you doing? Get rid of the throne too!" I waved again to the hall.

This time, the wolves ran, surprised and frightened for a moment. As the tapestries were easy to move, the bulky throne were too big to fit in the stairs. So they had to throw it from the balcony outside. The seemingly far but loud crash was somewhat satisfying, god knows why. From the corner of my eye, I saw the examining look of the soothsayer was now doubtful. I shrugged it off, considering it a secondary matter. For now, I smiled to the weapon, posed in the throne's place.

(This would look great on a pedestal…) But its volume couldn't fit on one. So I looked around and spotted a wolf.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes. Find a way to make a miniature version of the cannon, so I can put it on a pedestal." Well, that would have to do. I wasn't really the type to build miniatures myself like a hopeless fan boy who's still living at their parent's house. (Putting my name in history seems nice, I guess. So when's the best time to start that uprising.) The answer wormed his way through my brainstorming. ' _In three days, when the moon is full and the tide is high_.'

Ok, that doesn't sound like a memory, but I still "know" when. Another thing humanity can't explain. Anyways. I picked that time, since anytime were good for me, then calmly walked towards the stairs to attain to other matters, but an unknown voiced called the name I go by 'nowadays'.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Frankly, I founded that part annoying, so I'll jump directly after that. So I was out the tower, and get to see the factory. And it was big alright. 'twas as big as the tower, only much more cramped with all the scaffolds inside and outside. Some pieces were already cooled and assembled. I jumped on the improvised master room, where I could see almost all the factory below. There were high windows placed in three rows and going from the front to the back of the building, the thick walls were irregular with column-like parts, strong support beams in the roof permitting the very large and extremely long room, the dangerous components were stored in the only other floor atop the factory and was about the third in length... The architectural design was well-thought, it prevented explosions to do much damage. Behind me in one side were a ladder who lead to higher scaffolds. Facing it, were a table with papers, maps and measuring instruments. Above it, hanged on a factice wall made of bamboo, were a tapestry of this land. Seeing the Arch style earlier, I guessed I was in Asia, and this woolen knitwork confirmed that I was in China. Well, I saw the tower illustrated on it, along a river. North of it, I reckon it is the emperor's palace, near the yang tse river, I think. Great, now I could invade it by the sea easily. However, my eyes drifted to the west side, where an unknown building were pictured. It seems on the same confluent, but far off in the mountains. While it seems historical, I paid no further mind to it.

(Can't be much of a threat.) I thought. Little did I know, six big threats were on their way, although one of them were much bigger than the others. Thus, I changed places from the factory to the port.

"How long would it take for you to haul the units to here?" I asked the wolf of this morning, which I brung with me.

"All the way down here? Errr… about a half dozen days, I'd say…"

"Alright, then. We'll just have to come down the canal in the boats." I was about to leave, when I saw the exit of said canal. "Is there a lot of obstacles in the way?"

"Pardon me?"

"I don't want to get blocked in the dawn of our conquest." I declared as I sat in the carriage back to the tower, going parallel to the canal. Then I saw some bridges. "Bring them down before the new moon. All of them, from the factory to the sea."

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Now… I did my inspections, I gave my orders, what remains is to put order in my papers, then do some training. The papers didn't take long to do, so I trained 'till the end of the day. And doing kung fu is hard when you never did it before, even with the help of memories that aren't yours. But what else could I do? There weren't even a board game here. Anyway, the night came pretty quickly, and I decided to get some sleep. As I was lying down, I thought of my situation. (I died, then woke up in another universe. I can't eat meat, first because peacock don't eat meat, and if i did, any bystander would scream bloody murder and cannibalism, 'cuz I'm in a fucking world of anthropomorphic animals!) I shot my wings upwards in a 'why god' manner (This world is still in the middle ages, and I'm probably the only one in this situation.) Then I sighed (Now that I sat the minuses, let's add the pluses of this. Maybe I can eat fish, instead. Wait… Do fishes are also like this?) I pondered this fact for a moment, then discarded it. (Ah! I can bring unprecedented knowledge to this world from mine! I can have an upper hand on anyone with the strategies and tactics I know! If I'm the only one, that makes less people to comprehend what I think.)

…

(On second thought, it's not that bad of a situation. I could do like the renowned masters I heard of. Two of them are in the jail here, it seems. Could pay them a visit tomorrow _…_ I could try to go for the mighty and all-loved mastering of matrial arts, but I think that road is far too long and hard to take.) You could say I'm not an oblivious sheep that follow anything that is 'normal' around here. 'Be this, do that'. Like the ten commandments of Christianity. They just don't want it to happen to them. So I settled for the more direct and successful way. With an uprising. The irony is that it almost looked like it was set for me. The manpower required, the means to do it, the plans drawn, certified intel of the adversary. See it like this: a red carpet, set just for me, to success. Of course, there might be some specks and rats along the way, but I'm ready to face them. I have my 'broom' and 'ratsbane'.

And so I get to sleep, with new dreams and projects that will bring me to the top of the world.

Who would've thought that the afterlife could be so sweet?

* * *

 **Another thing... Before i get spammed with the same question... Some moments that i didn't put in one pov will be from the other character pov, 'coz i think it'll be better telled. Ya know, have two options and pick the better one.**

 **'till next time!**


End file.
